There are many approaches for large area lighting, such as OLED, inorganic LED arrays with polymer based diffusive surfaces to provide uniform backlighting for displays, and other applications. OLEDs in general have lifetime issues and are expensive. White inorganic LEDs are still expensive and need diffusers to provide uniform illumination. CCFLs are bulky and usually contain toxic mercury and have low life, and power hungry. Electroluminescent based lighting is inexpensive, simple to operate and fabricate, but their efficiency is typically low, and they are usually monochromatic. Therefore, there is a need for better materials that can provide uniform white light over large areas and also be simple to manufacture. The compositions and methods for making the compositions described herein fulfill these needs and others.